final_fantasy_sonic_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysium
Elysium is a location in the Final Fantasy Sonic X series. Description Elysium is a grassland with palm trees, mountains, a waterfall and a lake. It has the appearance of Green Hill Zone from the Sonic series. It's name comes from a space station from the Megaman Zero series. Story Episode 1 Sonic and Shadow have lost a battle against an Assassin. They are left injured on the ground, until Megaman X and Zero find them and bring them to Elysium. Here Megaman X and Zero heal the wounded duo, giving Sonic a brand new body, changing his appearance from the look of the first Sonic games to the one of the Gameboy Advance games. When Sonic wakes up they introduce themselves and inform him about Cain and his organization. They also tell him Shadow is training, so they ask him if he wants too. If Sonic accepts then Megaman X creates an artificial dummy of the Assassin who defeated Sonic and Shadow earlier. Sonic beats up the dummy and throws it in the distance, being amazed by the agility of his new body. Later Sonic, Shadow, Megaman X and Zero go to sleep, before going to Hyrule to find the Stone of Chaos. Episode 4 A similar location appears in this episode, probably being the same place. Tails and Knuckles are searching for Sonic in this place, until Tails runs into Aeon, who proceeds to beat up the fox. Aeon then orders Knuckles to give him the Master Emerald, but the echidna refuses. After this Tails and Knuckles fight Aeon and Bass. Tails and Knuckles can only target Aeon. Knuckles can damage Aeon without problems, but every time Tails attacks, he gets punched or kicked away by Aeon. Aeon and Bass are winning, but after being kicked a third time, Tails suddendly has a vision of Sonic telling him to not give up, wich makes the fox determined to win the battle and find his blue friend. Tails, enraged, uses an overdrive wich defeats Aeon and destroys Bass's flying armor, leaving the first knocked out and the second injured. Episode 5 Despite Tails and Knuckles winning in the last episode, it is revealed that they got defeated by Aeon and Bass, due to these last two gaining the upper hand offscreen. Sonic arrives and kicks away Bass. After this the blue hedgeogh notices Tails and Knuckles defeated, lying on the ground. This makes him angry and starts fighting Aeon in revenge. Episode 6 Sonic continues fighting Aeon, with the first one coming out victorious. Sonic is about to land a kick on the knocked out Aeon, before Bass arrives and defeats Sonic with a laser, probably because this last one was with low health at the end of the fight. Bass decides to leave the Mysterious Sword with Sonic, in order to bring foward the goals of the organization he works for. Bass then leaves, bringing Aeon's unconscious body with him. Megaman X and Zero take the corpses of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to the Resistence base, in order to heal the trio. Category:Location